


Good Boy

by CaliHart



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Stoplight System, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: Bucky assigned himself to go find Clint, full of the adrenaline from being fresh from a mission, and found Clint tied up in a rather nice position.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For Clint Barton Bingo, square "Upside down" (O2)

“Alright, good job everyone,” Steve said, clapping some dust off his hands. Bucky stood nearby checking his rifle and breaking it down to pack it away. “Medical team is waiting at the tent, everyone who needs help to get there, find a buddy.” 

Natasha limped by, keeping weight off her ankle by leaning on Sam’s shoulder. She had blood on her forehead and Sam had a split lip and a bruised cheek. 

“Right, good, thanks Sam. We need someone to go get Bruce, he’s still Hulked out,” Steve listed next. 

“I am on it,” Thor said, propping his hammer on his shoulder and turning to where the Hulk was kicking idly at some rubble a block down. 

“Great,” Steve said. “Now we just need to coordinate with the cleanup crews and...where did Clint go. _Sigh_. Someone needs to go find Hawkeye.” 

“I’m on him,” Bucky replied, shouldering his bag after he’d stowed his gun in it. 

“Which leaves me with...Tony,” Steve muttered behind him. 

Bucky snorted and eyed the roofs, picking out Clint’s last known location and figuring out where he’d most likely head to street level. He made his way to a back alley with a fire escape leading up to the roof of an apartment building. Clint was there, hanging upside down with his rope tangled up around him. Clint was slowly spinning in place as he struggled to free himself. His face lit up as Bucky approached. 

“Oh hey man, I’m so glad to see you. Can you get me down from here?” he asked. 

Bucky eyed him thoughtfully and circled him, setting down his bag. 

“...Bucky? You gonna get me down?” 

“You know...you are at basically the perfect height right now,” Bucky said. 

“Oh yeah?” Clint asked, his eyes darkening in response to Bucky’s tone. “You gonna do something about it?” 

“If that’s alright with you, sweetheart,” Bucky purred, reaching up to grab his hips and hold him still. 

“Hell yeah,” Clint agreed quickly. 

Bucky leaned in and nuzzled at his zipper. “You alright with doing this in public? Someone could come looking and see us.” 

Clint groaned. “‘S long as they don’t have a camera, I don’t care.” 

Bucky reached down with his left hand and combed his fingers through Clint’s hair. “Tell me your color, sweetheart.” 

“Green, _so _green, please,” Clint said quickly. 

“And you’ll tell me the moment it changes?” 

“Yeah, of course, I know the rules.” 

“Good.” Bucky closed his teeth on the tab of Clint’s zipper and drew it up, nosing his pants aside to nuzzle at the growing bulge in his briefs. 

Clint groaned again and his head knocked against Bucky’s hip. “I wanna suck you, please.” 

“Have you been good?” Bucky asked, rubbing small circles on Clint’s scalp with his fingertips. 

“Yeah, yeah, I been real good. I stayed on my roof and I didn’t get hurt at all, not--not even a scrape, _please_,” Clint begged. 

“Alright, then.” Bucky opened his pants and pushed his boxers below his balls, taking his cock in hand. Then he paused. “You promise you’ve been good?” 

Clint whined. “Promise, been real good, want it, please.” 

“Okay. Open up, pretty.” Bucky guided his cock into Clint’s open, waiting mouth. He shivered as the warmth surrounded him and Clint tongued at the head. Returning his hand to Clint’s hair, he kept him from sliding off but let him control his own motion. “There’s my good boy,” Bucky murmured as Clint started bobbing his head, easing Bucky’s length into his throat a little at a time. “Gorgeous.” He nuzzled at Clint’s cock through his briefs, mouthing at it and blowing on the wet spot forming on the fabric. Clint moaned around his cock and Bucky’s fingers flexed on his hip and head. 

The fight had gone on long enough to ramp up his adrenaline, but not long enough to wear him out. He’d already been eager by the time he found Clint, and felt he could go off in an instant if he let himself. 

Bucky leaned his head against Clint’s hip and looked down, watching the bottom of Clint’s jaw work as his cock moved between plush red lips. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured. “Can I fuck your mouth, sweetheart?” 

Clint moaned and sucked harder in response, dipping his tongue into Bucky’s slit before flattening it on the top and letting his mouth go lax and loose. Bucky waited for the tell-tale deep breath Clint took to relax his throat, and then cradled Clint’s head and began fucking in, shallowly at first and then deeper. He held himself back, only dipping into Clint’s throat so he would still be able to talk without his voice sounding too wrecked. Maybe later once they got home he would drag Clint all the way down so Bucky could feel his nose on his skin. 

“There we go, good boy.” 

Clint moaned again. Bucky couldn’t see it, but he knew Clint’s eyes were fluttering closed. Clint’s hands twitched, tangled in the ropes, and Bucky moved his right hand to gently pat them. 

“Don’t move, you’re so good,” Bucky said breathlessly. He cradled Clint’s head in both hands and sank his teeth into Clint’s hip, giving a few more thrusts before coming in his mouth. Clint sucked him through it, sealing his lips tightly around Bucky’s cock so nothing could leak out. Bucky petted his head and then pulled out despite Clint’s groaned protest. He rubbed a few fingers over Clint’s throat until he’d swallowed and opened his mouth. 

“Want more,” Clint whined. 

“You sure? I don’t want you hurting yourself staying upside down too long,” Bucky said. 

“I’m sure. I’m all green, I want it,” Clint said, licking his lips. 

“Alright, sweetheart.” Bucky guided his cock back into Clint’s wet mouth, returning to cradling his head with just his left hand so he could reach up with his right and finally pull Clint’s cock out of his underwear. Clint groaned as Bucky licked the head and sucked it into his mouth, the sound vibrating against Bucky’s sensitive dick and making him shiver. Clint held Bucky’s dick in his mouth gently, letting him recover in the warmth before he would start stimulating him again. 

The sound of approaching footsteps caused Bucky to pull back, pressing a kiss to the tip and then angling them slightly so neither one of them was exposed to the mouth of the alley. Steve stepped into view, scanning the shadows and freezing mid step when he saw them. 

“Aw, come on, Bucky, really? You had to do this now?” Steve asked, slumping and wrinkling his nose. 

“Fights get my blood up, you know that,” Bucky said, leaning his head on Clint’s hip so he could watch Steve. 

“But here? Now? You couldn’t have waited to get home? It’s not far away.” 

“I couldn’t resist having Clint already tied up for me, he makes such a nice picture.” Bucky ran his fingers through Clint’s hair and Clint gave his cock a suck. “Such a good boy,” Bucky murmured. 

“What if someone sees you? There are reporters around and, and civilians with cell phones,” Steve said. 

“Then maybe you should stand watch, Cap.” Bucky licked at the precome about to drip from Clint’s cock. 

“I hate you guys,” Steve grumbled, crossing his arms and turning around. 

Clint slipped backwards off Bucky’s cock, pushing his head against Bucky’s hand when it stopped him and turning away. “Yellow,” he gasped. 

Bucky immediately took a step back and dropped to one knee, catching Clint’s head in his hands. “What is it, honey?” he asked softly. 

Clint’s eyes darted towards him and then away before he could make eye contact. “Is Steve watching?” he whispered. 

“No, honey,” Bucky assured him, stroking his cheek with one hand. “His back is turned, he’s watching the street for us. You want to stop?” 

Clint chewed on his lip and glanced at Bucky. “Gimme a kiss?” 

Bucky immediately leaned in to kiss him. It took a couple false starts to figure out the right angle, being upside down, but when Bucky’s tongue darted out, Clint let him lick into his mouth, tasting himself on Clint’s tongue. Clint nibbled gently and pulled back. 

“Okay. I wanna keep going. Green, promise. Please,” Clint said. Bucky smiled and pecked another kiss on his lips. 

He stood and fed his cock back into Clint’s mouth, then sucked Clint’s cockhead into his own. He stroked it with his tongue, getting his hands back into position to keep Clint in place, and then started bobbing his head and sucking like he was dying of thirst and his only source of water was coming from Clint’s balls. Clint moaned and shivered and picked up the pace, thighs twitching like he wanted to fuck into Bucky’s mouth but unable to move. Bucky stroked his hand up and down Clint’s hips, the other rubbing circles in his hair, his hips lightly rocking. 

Clint choked and gagged, but sealed his lips on Bucky’s cock before he could pull out. He gave a few punched out groans and spilled into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky eased him through it and then let him go with a parting kiss to the tip. He looked down, watching Clint’s chest heave. He was breathing hard through his nose, the hot air feeling weird but good on Bucky’s exposed balls. Bucky just ran his right hand up and down Clint’s body until he calmed down and started sucking Bucky’s cock again. 

“You’re so gorgeous, sweet thing. I’m gonna take you home and clean you up and spoil you rotten once I get you down from here,” Bucky murmured. He put his hand on Clint’s cheek, which was red and a little warmer than he’d like. Clint had been hanging for quite a while now, and all the blood was rushing to his head now that he’d come. “Want me to stop?” 

Clint blew out a breath through his nose and took Bucky’s cock in just a little deeper. 

“Alright, sweetheart. I’m gonna fuck your mouth again so I can fininsh faster, and then I’ll get you down and take care of you, okay?” 

Clint’s tongue rubbed against his cock, a little aimless but enough to get the point across. 

“My beautiful good boy,” Bucky said, fucking in again. “So handsome, so sweet. You’re my little treasure, best thing that ever happened to me.” He gripped Clint’s head a little tighter, pulling his hair just enough to give him that edge of pain. “So lovely, darling,” Bucky panted. “Always so good for me, taking everything I give you. Oh fuck, sweetheart--” Bucky had to keep from shoving in as he came, holding Clint steady and panting against the skin next to his softening cock. He shivered through the aftershocks as Clint swallowed around him and licked him clean. He stepped back when he felt steady on his feet again, tucking away Clint’s cock and then his own. 

“Steve, give me a hand here? I don’t want to drop him on his head,” Bucky said. Steve turned and came over to them, eyeing them both. 

“How do you want to do it?” 

“Here, you cut it and I’ll hold him,” Bucky said, holding out a knife. 

“No,” Clint whined. 

“Shh, sweetheart, I’ll get you some new rope, it’s okay,” Bucky soothed, getting one arm under his shoulders and lifting so he wasn’t hanging straight down anymore. Clint let is head loll against Bucky’s bicep, and Bucky leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. He put his other arm under Clint’s hips as Steve started cutting the strands of rope. They were thick and strong, but Bucky’s knife was sharp enough to split atoms, and soon enough Clint was bundled into Bucky’s arms, still wrapped in rope. Steve tugged at the rope, cutting where necessary and pulling until it was making a small pile on the ground and Clint was free of it. 

“What me to grab your bag?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, please.” Bucky angled his hip out so Steve could return his knife to its holster, and then hefted Clint higher so his head was resting on Bucky’s shoulder. “Want me to carry you or do you wanna walk?”

“Are people gonna see me?” Clint asked, voice small and tired. Bucky cocked an eyebrow at Steve, who shook his head. 

“Nah, sweetheart, no one’s gonna see.” 

“Mmm. Carry, please.” 

“You got it, doll.” Bucky waited for Steve to collect the remains of the rope and his bag before leaving the alley, Steve falling into step beside him. The area was still, miraculously, clear of reporters and civilians, so they made it to the medical tent unseen. Natasha was sitting on a cot, her leg propped up with an ice pack. She quirked a brow at them, an odd look with a bandage on her forehead. Sam gave them judgey eyebrows, standing next to her. 

“He managed to hang himself upside down in his own rigging,” Bucky said, setting Clint down on a neighboring cot. He knelt at his side and stroked his hair back out of his face. Clint gave him a tired smile. 

“Thanks for rescuing me. My hero,” Clint said, his voice sounding only a little raw. 

“What am I, chopped liver?” Steve asked from the entrance, crossing his arms and affecting a pout. 

Clint made his eyes go big. “You’re my hero too, Stevie...but you don’t give me orgasms.” 

Bucky snorted and pressed his face into Clint’s shoulder to muffle his laughter. Natasha chuckled and even Sam snorted. 

“He’s got you there, Steve,” Natasha teased. 

Clint’s fingers buried themselves in Bucky’s hair, and Bucky looked up to see a goofy smile aimed at him. “I love you,” he murmured. 

Bucky leaned up to kiss him. “Love you too, babydoll.” 

“Alright, I’ll go get, uh, whatever mode of transportation we’re using to get out of here,” Steve said, turning away abruptly. “Has anyone seen Thor come back?” 

“Not yet, man, I think he got lost,” Sam said, wandering out of the tent with Steve. 

Bucky combed his fingers through Clint’s hair again, trying to smooth down the mess he’d made of it. 

“Good boy,” he whispered, and Clint gave him a brilliant smile. 


End file.
